


Daddy's Bitch: Draco's Spanking

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy's Bitch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Set in the Room of Requirement, Spanking, Top!Harry, Virgin!Draco, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has come to apologise. Harry demands proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Bitch: Draco's Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> _Set in the Room of Requirements during Harry's Hogwarts years. The first of a new series in the 'Daddy Harry 'verse'_
> 
> _Enjoy!_
> 
>    
>  _~SSD_

“Well Draco, you’ve got your wish. Your father and godfather have left us alone. So talk.” Harry said, as he continued to look at the blonde Slytherin.  
Draco looked back at Harry, while he was rubbing his arse with his right hand. Harry noticed this too. So, Lucius had the sense to belt his son. Harry smirked inwardly.  
Draco apologised to the ever-silent Harry. 

“Well, say something!”  
“Where’s the proof?”  
“Huh? Proof?” Draco replied.  
“I accept your apology, but I want to see the proof, that your dad spanked you with my own eyes.” Harry returned. 

Blushing slightly, Draco nodded and started to undo the buttons on his trousers. He pulled them down to his ankles, stood back up and after hoisting up his jumper and shirt around his chest, he placed his thumbs into the waistband of his green briefs and pulled them down to meet his trousers. 

As Harry looked on, he noted that Draco was ‘average’ in cock size. He watched as Draco turned around and held on to the back of the sofa. Harry’s eyes landed on the blonde’s arse. His deep red arse. 

He smirked openly and stepped forward and came to stand right next to Draco.  
“Bend over the back of the couch, Draco.”  
Draco did. 

Harry took his right hand and gently placed it on Draco’s left butt cheek, where he cupped it slightly, before running his hand down it – his fingers sliding down the crack and over Draco’s hole. Making the blonde shudder. Harry then took both his hands and pulled the arse cheeks apart and took a good look at the pink hairless crack and rose-bud hole. He blew over it lightly and Draco moaned at the feeling. 

Taking his right hand Harry fingered Draco’s hole. For a short moment, before he conjured a wooden ruler and ran it down Draco’s crack, before he raised it and brought it down hard upon the already tanned cheeks. 

Draco moaned, gasped and cried out. Harry continued to spank the blonde with the ruler for a few minutes. Then he dropped it and conjured a riding crop.  
“Draco, take both your hands and pull your butt cheeks apart and keep them open!” Harry ordered. 

Nodding, Draco did as he was told.  
Harry then took the riding crop and began to spank Draco’s exposed hole. The affect it had on Draco was interesting. The blonde began begging for more. 

Harry stopped and after dropping the crop, he bent down and wrapped his left hand around the base of Draco’s hard cock and balls, while he continued to spank the boy with his right. 

“P-please!” Draco whined.  
“What?”  
“P-please… F-fuck me!” 

Smiling a wicked smile, Harry stopped his groping and spanking, pulled Draco backwards off the couch and the blonde fell to the floor. Harry then wandlessly removed the boy’s clothes completely, before removing his own and knelt down in-between Draco’s spread legs. Harry took his achingly hard thick nine and a half inch cock and guided it to rest against Draco’s tight entrance. 

Harry looked up and stared down into Draco’s eyes, as he slammed his brutal way deep into the blonde’s tight virgin heat. Draco screamed at being taken dry, but he was soon screaming in pleasure pain. Taking his hard cock, he began to bring himself off, all the while screaming for Harry to go harder and faster. 

“Yeah! Take my cock, Bitch!” Harry growled. “What are you?”  
“Your-Bitch!” Draco panted as he cried out continuously. “Daddy’s Bitch!”  
“I-own-you!” Harry growled again.  
“YES!!!” Draco screamed. “I-I’m….. COMING!!!” 

Harry continued to pound himself into Draco and the blonde beneath him came hard and fast all over his chest and stomach. Harry came soon after, growling almost silently as he filled up his Bitch’s hot tight channel.  
He pulled out of the sweat-soaked limp body of his lover. He stood up, bent down and pulled his Bitch-Boy up on to his knees, and fisted his blonde hair tightly. Draco looked up at his dominant lover. 

“Suck!” Harry growled once more.  
Draco did as he was ordered to. He leant forward and took Harry’s cock into his warm mouth. Where Harry slammed his cock down Draco’s tight throat. The blonde gagged, but still continued to take the cock down, where not long after, Harry came again down the boy’s throat. 

Releasing Draco, Harry got dressed and turned to leave.  
“Good boy, Draco. I’ll see you tomorrow, at the same time. Be good, my little Bitch-Boy.” And with that said, Harry was gone.


End file.
